<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Opportunist by purpleflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067200">The Opportunist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers'>purpleflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, HwangMogu - Freeform, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang lebih baik dari menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan yang terkasih sambil menonton film-film di Netflix dan bersandar pada satu sama lain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Opportunist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>Akhir pekan biasanya dihabiskan dengan jalan-jalan ke luar rumah, entah hanya <em>window shopping</em> ke pusat perbelanjaan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat rekreasi, atau sekedar makan di tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya pandemi masih berlanjut dan menyebabkan semua orang terpaksa harus menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan mendekam di dalam rumah.</p>
  <p><em>Well</em>, tidak masalah sebetulnya kalau memang lebih suka berada di dalam rumah, apalagi jika ditemani orang terkasih. Rasanya seakan seisi dunia sudah ada dalam genggaman. Seperti Hwang Yunseong dan Koo Jungmo yang hari Sabtu mereka diisi dengan menonton film-film yang tersedia di Netflix dan memesan berbagai jenis makanan untuk menemani mereka seharian penuh. Ayam goreng berbumbu, pizza, salad buah, hingga keripik kentang tersedia di meja ruang TV mereka.</p>
  <p>Sofa di apartemen mereka cukup besar dan bisa dibentangkan agar kaki-kaki mereka dapat berselonjor dengan nyaman sementara punggung mereka bersandar pada kepalanya. Selama dua jam pertama, kepala Yunseong lah yang bersandar pada bahu Jungmo. Namun dia tahu, pundak Jungmo pasti pegal dan akhirnya meminta untuk bertukar posisi.</p>
  <p>Jika selama dua jam pertama Yunseong sangat menikmati aroma sabun mandi yang mereka pakai bercampur dengan aroma tubuh khas Jungmo, sekarang dia menikmati harumnya sampo yang hanya Jungmo yang pakai. Ada wangi menyegarkan dan lembut sekaligus yang menyerbu indra penciumannya.</p>
  <p>Yunseong menikmatinya sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dengan santai sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau sedikit remahannya berjatuhan di atas kepala Jungmo.</p>
  <p>“Mo, maafin ya kepala kamu jadi ada remahan keripiknya.”</p>
  <p>“Gapapa. Tapi bersihin. Tanganku lagi kotor dua-duanya.”</p>
  <p>Yunseong pun bingung karena kedua tangannya juga sama-sama kotor setelah dipakai untuk memakan ayam tadi dan belum sempat mencucinya tapi sudah keburu bertukar posisi dengan Jungmo.</p>
  <p>Tapi menyadari hembusan napasnya yang sedikit menggerakkan remahan-remahan di atas kepala Jungmo itu, dia jadi memiliki ide. Teripikir olehnya untuk meniupnya saja.</p>
  <p>Takut remahannya justru jatuh ke mata Jungmo, Yunseong menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata.</p>
  <p>“Mo, tangan aku juga lagi gak ada yang bersih. Mau aku tiupin aja remahannya. Merem dulu sebentar biar gak jatoh ke mata kamu.”</p>
  <p>“Ih lagi seru juga filmnya.”</p>
  <p>“Bentar aja, daripada nanti kamu kelilipan.”</p>
  <p>Dengan terpaksa Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya. Padahal bisa saja salah satu dari mereka bangun dan mencuci tangan dahulu lalu membersihkan remahan keripik di kepalanya dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau beranjak dari posisi mereka yang sudah terlanjur nyaman.</p>
  <p>Yunseong lebih mendekatkan lagi bibirnya dengan kepala Jungmo. Perlahan dia mulai meniup remahan yang bercecer di sana. Satu per satu remahan itu terbang meninggalkan rambutnya. Namun tiap kali mengambil napas, Yunseong otomatis menghirup aroma sampo Jungmo dan itu cukup mendistraknya.</p>
  <p>Tugasnya memang sudah selesai, tapi dia terlanjur terhanyut dengan harum buah <em>peach</em> dan sedikit mint serta floral yang menguar dari helaian rambut Jungmo. Nalurinya membawanya untuk mengecup puncak kepala sang belahan hati.</p>
  <p>Walapun hanya mengecupnya saja, aroma yang menyeruak di dalam sistem pernapasannya cukup untuk menimbulkan rasa manis imajiner di indra perasa Yunseong. Yang puncak kepalanya dikecup pun cuma diam saja membiarkan dirinya dimanja walau itu berarti dia harus kehilangan beberapa detik, atau bahkan menit, film yang sedang dia tonton.</p>
  <p>Tidak ada yang sadar siapa yang lebih dulu mulai mengubah posisinya. Yunseong yang perlahan kedua tangannya mulai merengkuh tubuh Jungmo atau Jungmo yang menolehkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan Yunseong.</p>
  <p>Yang jelas hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah bibir Yunseong sudah turun dan mendarat di kening lelaki dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya terhenti di sana selama lebih dari lima detik seakan ingin mengukir sebuah tanda bahwa Jungmo adalah miliknya. Detik berikutnya bibir itu berganti dengan keningnya sendiri, seakan ingin menanamkan di pikiran pemuda di hadapannya bahwa Yunseong juga akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Tentunya sambil membenturkan ujung-ujung hidung mereka.</p>
  <p>Selama detik-detik itu berlalu, tidak sedikitpun Jungmo membuka kedua matanya, sementara Yunseong, dia sudah mengagumi setiap lekukan yang membentuk wajah orang yang dicintainya ini.</p>
  <p>Yunseong melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan mengecup singkat puncak hidung Jungmo. Ada tawa kecil yang Jungmo perdengarkan. Pada momen ini semuanya terasa polos, sepolos cinta monyet anak sekolah dasar yang masih bau kencur.</p>
  <p>Bibir Yunseong naik lagi sedikit untuk mampir di kedua kelopak mata Jungmo. Dia menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di tiap kelopaknya. Bibirnya dia biarkan mengenal permukaan kulit yang selalu melindungi bola mata belahan jiwanya. Dan juga merasakan sedikit rasa geli ketika tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bulu matanya. Kecupannya kali ini diberikan untuk mengapresiasi binar di mata kasihnya yang tidak pernah redup dan selalu memberikan keteduhan tiap kali bertemu dengan kedua bola matanya.</p>
  <p>Yunseong menahan tawa tatkala dia melihat dunia yang ada dalam dekapannya menantikan lanjutan perjalanan yang sedang dia lakukan dengan kedua belah bibirnya.</p>
  <p>Dan tentu saja Yunseong tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama lagi.</p>
  <p>Sapaan dari bibirnya disambut dengan lembut oleh lelakinya. Selembut permukaan kue panekuk yang pernah mereka makan bersama saat berlibur ke Kyoto satu tahun lalu.</p>
  <p>Bibir mereka akhirnya saling membelah bagai penduduk kota New York yang membelah jalanannya yang tak pernah sepi. Pun demikian yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Ramai. Ada bermacam perasaan yang hadir di sana, padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka.</p>
  <p>Ada rasa senang, kerinduan, rasa semangat yang sama besarnya seperti tiap kali mereka akan berlibur ke luar negeri, rasa memiliki, juga rasa dimiliki.</p>
  <p>Dan rasa yang paling penting: rasa seperti berada di rumah. Seakan sudut-sudut bibir mereka adalah tempat masing-masing untuk pulang. Tempat semestinya mereka berada.</p>
  <p>Maka tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menyudahi momen ini, karena itu berarti mereka harus meninggalkan rumah mereka sesaat.</p>
  <p>Meski demikian, mereka tetap perlu bernapas. Yunseong masih bisa menahannya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Jungmo sebentar lagi mungkin akan kehabisan napas.</p>
  <p>Benar saja, setelah memisahkan bibir mereka, Jungmo terengah-engah. Dan untuk sepuluh menit yang sudah berlalu sejak dia mulai memejamkan mata, akhirnya dia kembali menatap Yunseong.</p>
  <p>“Perasaan remahan keripiknya cuma jatoh di kepala aku, kenapa bersihinnya sampe ke mana-mana?”</p>
  <p>“Gapapa. Emang akunya aja yang rajin bersih-bersih.”</p>
  <p>“Alesan. Ngelapin layar TV aja kamu ogah.”</p>
  <p>“Ooh oke deh spesifik. Aku suka bersih-bersih sisa makanan.”</p>
  <p>“Hmm gitu.”</p>
  <p>“Iya gitu. Makanya ini mau bersihin lagi yang bener saus ayam yang masih nyisa di bibir kamu.”</p>
  <p>Dan untuk yang kali ini, tidak hanya bibir mereka yang saling membelah, tapi lidah mereka juga turut merasakan rasanya pulang.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>